Broken
by Alex Damien
Summary: When Cosmos is killed, and Chaos is about to destroy all of existance, the Warrior of Light uses his last strength to send the cosmos warriors to the only corner of the universe still standing, the world of kingdom hearts.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken**

By Alex Damien

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts- Dissidia

A/N: I still don't like the idea of any kingdom hearts sneaking their way into a Dissidia 2 game, but I did this for the lulz.

"You seem worried about something Sora" said Aerith at lunch time. Sora snapped out of his thoughts and forced himself to give her his brightest smile.

"It's nothing! I'm just very tired," he got up from the table and stretched. "I think I'll go to sleep now guys."

"You're not going to finish your dinner then?"

"Ah, sorry. I'm just not hungry anymore."

He smiled again and ran to his room just in time to collapse on the floor.

"No…the golden lady…" he said, as all around him he felt a heavy, invisible force approach. "Stop…Stop…," tears fell from his eyes and his heartbeat sped up.

He closed his eyes to see more clearly with his mind. His breathing stopped when he saw the six armed monster descending towards a shining woman with golden hair.

"_They must know true darkness."_

- - -

"Cosmos! Cosmos!" shouted the Warrior of Light.

"Wait!" Firion pulled him back, keeping him from running straight into the fire of the Chaos God. Above the warriors, the calm sk of the shrine darkened as the worlds lost their balance.

"No…why? Cosmos…" muttered Light.

"Now you will finally disappear" said Chaos. "Nothing will remain…no memories, no time, nothing…"

Terra screamed. Then Tidus, and Cloud. They all fell to the ground, hands to their chest where they started feeling the force of the nothingness inside them. Light whirled around to see his companions start fading away. The light that put together their bodies slowly disappearing.

"Your goddess has abandoned you, and now your pitiful light dies away" Chaos laughed. "Give up now. Before you disappear, I want to see you despair."

The ground beneath their feet cracked.

"Never…," said Light. He took out his crystal. "The light will always be with us! The light will save us!"

The light from the crystal flowed through his arms, into his whole body.

Then, he broke.

Into a thousand crystal pieces shining like stars.

- - -

Sora saw it. Curled into a ball on a corner of his room, he saw the brightest star crash into pieces. Again and again until he wondered if it had been him the one who had been broken.

As midnight arrived, Sora crawled to the nearby window and jumped out. To him, all the lights had faded, and he could hear the worlds falling apart.

He walked alone through Hollow Bastion until he reached the desolated outskirts of town.

There, he laid down to sleep.

A man in knight's armor arrived, and sat next to him. In his right arm he carried a horned blue helmet, but no matter how much Sora tried, he couldn't see his face.

"Hey, it's you…That Light guy," said Sora. His whole body felt heavy, and even talking felt like too much effort for him. "You said you'd come back once the war had ended, but you never did."

"Sorry Sora, I…"

"I know what happened. That golden woman died, didn't she?"

"I don't know. She might be. But then, I think I'm dead too."

"That's not true!" at the warrior's words, Sora found the energy to sit back up. "You're here! You're alright!"

"This is a dream."

"I know, I'm not dumb! You came in a dream the other time too, and you weren't dead back then." Sora hugged them man. In his dream land, the armor wasn't as cold as it should be, but that only made Sora smile.

"Sora…"

"I told you I wanted to go with you guys. I wanted to help you fight!"

Even thought Sora couldn't see the man's face, he still felt the sadness in it.

"I didn't let you fight because you and your world have already gone though so much. I couldn't bear to see you fight, and lose."

"I wouldn't have-!"

"We all did. That wasn't a simple battle Sora. That was the war of eternity. You would win and lose, and no matter what, you would keep coming back. I knew I could not see you die again and again" the man ruffled Sora's hair and hugged him back. "The others…I have brought them here. Please, take care of them, once I'm gone."

"No! No, no, no! I don't want you to go! There must be a way! You're still here, you haven't disappeared, why can't you come back again?"

"I don't have a body anymore. And with Cosmos gone, I don't have enough energy to get another one. I already used all I had to keep the others together and bring them here. Once you wake up, the last traces of me will vanish."

"Then I don't want to wake up. I won't leave you alone" Sora pouted. "A body…Oh! I know! Organization XIII can clone people! They once made a clone of Riku and tricked me with it. That means they can make a copy of your body."

"I won't last enough for that to happen. And nobody knows I came to you. To tell anybody you would have to wake up. Besides, isn't that organization your enemy?"

"Yeah, they are. But it's the only thing I can think of. Damn, I'd have to wake up to do anything, but then you'd die!"

The man patted Sora's back.

"It's alright. You'll be a great warrior of light Sora. I'm just sorry I could never fulfill my promise to visit you again for real."

"I don't want you to go. I don't want any more of my friends to vanish without doing anything for them. Wait! Yes, that's it! I won't do anything. You say that you'll disappear when I wake up, but what if I don't? What if you wake up for me? You could live in my body and tell your friends to help you!"

"Sora, I can't just take over your body. I don't-"

"You don't want me to fight, but I don't want you to die! And if you don't do something, we'll all die too!"

The man sighed.

"Well, I suppose I could do that. But I don't think your heart could take me in."

"Why? What's wrong with my heart?" Sora poked at his chest.

"There is a darkness in it. In my current state, it could destroy me."

"Darkness?! In my heart?! That can't-Oh, wait…I think…It must have something to do with that time I spent as a heartless. I'm not sure what happened to my heart back then, but I guess it was that. Can't you clean it with your light powers or something?"

The man chuckled.

"At any other time I would. But right now, the most I can do is expel the darkness from your heart and take it's place."

"Sounds like a plan to me! What do I have to do then?"

"You're so innocent Sora. I'm very sorry to do this."

"Aww, it's alright sparkles. That's what friends are for, to help each other."

The man took his horned helmet and put it on Sora's head.

"You will be a great warrior one day. And I'll make sure there will still be a world for you."

Sora smiled, happy at finally getting to wear the man's cool helmet. Then his eyelids felt heavy, and he fell against the man's warm armor.

He almost didn't feel the strange cold spreading from the center of his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken ch.2**

By Alex Damien

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts- Dissidia

A/N: I still don't like the idea of any kingdom hearts characters sneaking their way into a Dissidia 2 game, but I did this for the lulz.

- - -

The fall of Harmony had shaken the worlds.

Not only the physical worlds, but also their time, their energy, even their very essence.

"And all I know is that any sense or logic is going to hell" said Xigbar, looking into one of the computers' control panels. "The circuitry on this one is frayed. All of it. But the computers from the seventh floor seem alright, considering how everything else ended" he looked at Xaldin standing next to the computer terminal.

"This is impossible...impossible," said Xaldin. On a nearby corner, Luxord chuckled.

"Nothing is impossible" said Luxord. Xaldin lifted a hand to silence him.

"Wait. The Superior's coming."

A moment later, the doors to the room opened and Saïx preceded the way for the Superior.

"Is it fixed already?" asked Xemnas.

Xigbar shook his head.

"Nah, there's no fixing these ones. We'll have to manage with the ones from the seventh floor until I manage to fix the ones on the third floor. At least most of the experiments on the tenth one are still intact."

Xemnas nodded slightly, as if not really concerned with the state of the equipment in the castle.

"Is there any clue as to what caused this…energy blast?" finally asked Xaldin.

"No," said Xemnas, in a tone like the screeching of nails on a board. Then he walked to a nearby window. "But it seems like there's about to be one."

From the sky of the world that never was fell a swirl of living darkness surrounded by a soft blue light.

"Brace yourselves," ordered Xemnas, yet made no move to take cover. Instead he kept looking at the approaching darkness, transfixed by it.

The force of the impact shook the castle to it's foundations.

- - - -

After being summoned by a goddess to fight for the existence of his world, Squall had gotten used to many things. Dying being one of them, of course, but also to time distortions, memory loops, magic loops; and logic loops. Lots and lots of logic loops.

"Why did the chocobo cross the street?" asked Bartz, a tea cup in his hand and an oversized hat in his head.

"I dunno mate, spill," said Zidane, in a red coat while serving himself another tea cup, and whose tail kept making it's way under Squall's blue dress.

"BECAUSE WE **FREAKED IT AWAY!!**"

"HOSHIT HOSHIT, I'M GONNA PEE MY PANTS!!"

Zidane hit the table and sent more tea cups flying.

Squall took his mental list of logic loops and crossed it out, then wrote 'Hallucinogens' on it.

"Seriously guys, I think we should be making our way out of here. This can't be good," finally said Squall, looking up at the clear sky.

"I can't think of anything better than you wearing a dress. Apart from all that 'not vanishing into the Void' thing," said Bartz, flashing Squall a smile that made his face heat. Squall gritted his teeth, annoyed at how the man could make him flustered with the wink of an eye any day.

"Yeah Squall, come on. Can't we at least celebrate that we weren't destroyed _and_ ended up in a tea party?" said Zidane, his tail rubbing against Squall's leg some more.

"With you in a dress" said Bartz.

"That should be enough reason to celebrate. Too bad Cloud isn't here, he would appreciate your new look."

"And Terra would make him looks so pretty too."

Squall sighed. Any other day he would have grudgingly take some time off for his two friends, but right then…

He looked up, and noticed a tendril of darkness surrounded by soft blue lights.

It made him think of the Warrior of Light.

- - - -

"But why would he leave like this? Without telling anything to anybody," wondered Aerith. Yuffie gave her a tissue.

"Well, tha' boy looked real weird yesterday. That's fo' sure," said Cid, scratching his stomach. Aerith shook his head, looking down.

"I should have asked him what was the matter yesterday. I knew there was something wrong with him, and I didn't do anything."

The doors opened and Leon and Cloud walked in.

"Did you find him?" asked Aerith, getting up from her chair.

"Not a clue," said Cloud. Aerith sank back down.

"Donald and Goofy haven't returned?" asked Leon.

"They came back a while ago, then went back out. They said they would take a look on the outskirts near the old castle."

"Let's wait for them to come back. If they haven't found him, we'll all go back out," said Cid. The others nodded.

None of them saw the sky.

- - - -

"And then I was like, I've got to find the others! And then I looked around, and I did find you," said Tidus, gesturing excitedly. Cloud just nodded, trying to block out the fact that they were now fishes. Fishes. Because he refused to use the word mermaid, and didn't have any other word.

"So, what do you think?" asked Tidus.

"Uh? What?"

Tidus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"And I'm the one supposed to be absent minded. I was asking you if we should keep searching for the others or just go investigate that weird door thing I found."

Cloud looked around. They'd searched everywhere already, and passing by unnoticed by the other fish-people was getting harder.

"Let's go see that door," said Cloud, anxious to find a way out of that place.

Tidus led him to a rock with a shining keyhole on it.

"That's a door?"

"Yeah. If you put your hand here," Tidus put his hand into the huge keyhole. "It feels dry."

Cloud frowned, but approached the rock.

Anything to stop this fish madness.

- - - -

Emperor Mateus Palamecia crushed one of the opaque glass shards on the floor with his heel. There was a certain pleasure in doing that, and he smirked.

"One down. I'd expected nothing less of him," he said.

"they were all supposed to be destroyed," said the Cloud of Darkness, hovering nearby. "How can this be? Cosmos was destroyed, there was no way their light could save them."

Garland picked up one o the glass shards.

"I do not think this was in either Cosmos' or Chaos' plans. I have talked with Chaos, and is seems like there is still a world that has been kept away from the war. By keeping away that world, the warrior disobeyed Cosmos directly, which must be why not even Chaos could foresee this happening."

"The disobedience of a soldier has saved them? How interesting," said Ultimecia.

"If we leave them, their light will fade eventually, no matter where they try to hide. But we mustn't give them any chance," Garland crushed the glass in his hand. "Find and destroy them, before they have a chance to recover."

From the ground, a dark energy rose to form a portal.

"Destroying the last world standing! This is going to be fun!" said Kefka. Kuja rolled his eyes.

"Things keep going wrong" he said, with an icy glare towards Garland. Kefka laughed and pushed him down the portal, then jumped after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken Ch. 3**

_A/N: This takes place after Roxas' part in KHII, before Sora fights any nobodies, and ignoring 358/2 Days completely. That is because I haven't played the game (and don't think I ever will). There might be some errors in the timeline, since it's been a long time since I played the kingdom hearts games. Sorry for that._

"I don't want to go there again," said Goofy, as he and Donald made their way towards Ansem's castle.

"'S the last place to look in. Hope he's there," said Donald. In front of them, the ruins of the castle grew bigger with every step they took.

Donald froze. In front of them, a small figure walked towards them.

"Sora!" shouted Goofy, and they both ran towards him. Their smiles faded as they got closer to the boy. "Sora…? Are you, uh, are you alright?"

The boy looked at them with the iciest look in his eyes they'd ever seen on him. Even his blue eyes and his skin seemed paler.

Sora looked at them for a moment, as if wondering who they were.

"Ah, Sora and Goofy. Yes. I'm quite alright, thank you," he said, and even his tone and words sounded older. There was something in him that was very clearly not alright, but neither of them could really explain it.

"Really? You look kinda pale," said Donald, biting back what he thought about his eyes and his voice. The changes weren't really worth pointing at, but all together they made for an almost disturbing image. For a moment it seemed to Donald like he looked taller, but then he realized it was just his pose; he stood straighter, like some kind of knight.

"Pale?" he lifted an eyebrow. Against the morning sunlight, his eyes almost seemed to sparkle. "Well, I felt a little sick last night. That's why I went out for a walk. Sorry to have worried you."

Donald opened his mouth to say something, but closed it immediately, he felt a little odd to talk to him then.

"You feel alright now Sora? Really?" asked Goofy.

"Yes. Quite better. Is there a problem?"

"It's just…You're not smiling."

That seemed to catch Sora by surprise, and he looked confused for a moment.

"Smile? I…"

And then Donald realized what was the thing that worried him so much about Sora: He looked older. Much, much older. And tired, as if decades had passed through him in the span of a night.

"Sorry. I had a bad night. Let's go," he said, and turned away from the city.

"But, Sora! We need to go back to Hollow Bastion!" said Goofy.

"That's right!" said Donald. "The others are waiting for us, they're very worried! We need to go back and tell them you're alright!"

"No," said Sora, without looking back. "I…we need to go now. I'll apologize to them later. I'm in a hurry now."

"In a hurry? Why? Where are we going?"

But Sora just gave him a sad, forced smile.

As if he hadn't smiled in his life

#

Xemnas kicked the small body of Roxas. Behind him, Axel bit his lip, forcing himself to not rush out and help the boy.

"You have come back, delivered by light itself. You, a creature of darkness," said Xemnas, kneeling beside the blonde. The tone of delighted curiosity in his superior made Axel feel a little disgust.

Roxas opened his eyes slowly, apparently a little dazed, but also a little too aware of everything.

"W-where…?" he said, without enough confusion in his tone. He was merely asking 'where' he was, not what had happened, or why he was there. Axel could see it immediately, so the others…Xemnas…

"In the world that never was. Where you belong."

"Ah…I, see…," he started shivering. "I'm, cold. Sora thought he was warm, but I was freezing. He…he's not a man, his soul was so cold."

Xemnas put a hand over Roxas' forehead, and frowned.

"He's freezing indeed. Quick, take him to the castle. Find a way to heat him."

Axel took a step forward, but Saix blocked him with a swift movement and picked up the boy.

Seven and Six's eyes met, and Axel saw more in those yellow eyes than he wanted to know.

#

Sora led them to the depths of the castle. Sometimes he seemed confused, and others he seemed to know the way too well. Both situations worried Donald.

And yet, he could not bring himself to really doubt that was Sora. He wondered a couple times if this could be the enemy, but then he looked at those pale eyes, and he saw nothing but a tired, battle weary Sora who couldn't bring himself to smile. He looked at Goofy and saw his friend thought the same thing.

"Sora, we should go back. You don't look well, you should rest," said Donald.

"No. I need to…," he stopped, and put a hand to his forehead.

"You got a fever Sora?" asked Goofy. Sora shook his head.

"No. Do you remember that time…in that castle, with the girl that wasn't Kairi, and the boy that wasn't Riku? The girl, who confused my memories…"

"Naminé?"

"Yes! There were members of the Organization in there. They were _sayuhnteests_, right?"

Sora pronounced the word scientists so awkwardkly, it made Donald smile.

"Yeah, I think they were."

"And those…_scientists_ people. They made a clone of Riku. They cloned people…"

"Yeah, terrible guys. Good thing you defeated them all!"

Sora looked down.

"If I asked you both a favor…would you help me?" he said, in a low but firm voice. Goofy tilted his head.

"Uhyuk, what are you sayin' Sora? We'll always help you! We're friends!"

"But…if I couldn't tell you anything, would you trust me, and help me anyway?"

Donald walked towards him.

"If it'll make you smile again, we'll do anything Sora!"

"…Thank you."

Sora looked down at him, and for a moment some of the tiredness over him seemed to vanish. He smiled, a little. And that was enough for Donald and Goofy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken Ch. 4**

Axel gritted his teeth while waiting outside of the room where the others had put Roxas. The room where Xemnas had locked himself with Roxas, leaving his lapdog to guard the door.

Saïx opened his eyes and glared at Axel.

"Stop calling me a lapdog," he said, in a low, warning tone.

"I didn't say anything!"

"You _thought_ it."

"Damn you, you're no mind reader, you have no proof."

Saïx closed his eyes again, the right corner of his mouth curving into a smirk.

He knew. He always knew.

The door opened, and Xemnas walked out with an odd look in his eyes. Saïx took a step to the side and bowed. Axel pushed away from the wall and stood straight.

"Call Xigbar and Xaldin. Now," said Xemnas, and Saïx barely had time to bow again and leave to fetch the others. When Xemnas gave an order, it was understood that it had to be done right away. If he said 'now' it meant your were already late.

Xemnas turned towards Axel, who suddenly wished he was anywhere but there.

"Axel, when Saïx is done fetching the others I want you two to get all the working computers in one hall and start working on finding the places in all the worlds where the energy hit."

"Yes, sir."

Xemnas went back into the room, and Axel flicked him off.

#

"You just have to stand there with the sign. Someone will recognize it and you must bring them here." said Light to the duck and the dog-thing, with his best calmed smile. He wasn't used to smiling so much, and it was starting to give him a headache.

"Well…I'm not sure about this so much" said Goofy.

"Please, it's really important. Just remember to not trust anyone with horns, skimpy clothing or full body armor. If you see anyone like that, run." His companions looked at him confusedly but nodded and he closed the door behind him. They knew something was wrong, of course. He couldn't just expect to take over somebody's body and pretend like nobody would notice anything.

But he had no choice, and he had to hurry if he hoped to minimize the damage his presence could cause Sora.

He took out the cards from his pocket. He'd spent all morning using whatever of his magic was left to summon them. Now all he needed was some phoenix down and he would be able to bring back the scientists. He looked at the names and numbers on the cards and frowned. From his search in Sora's disjointed and almost faded memories of them, there were some that could clone, and others that couldn't. But he had no idea who was who, so he had to revive them all. Hopefully, by merging his power with Sora's he could still handle anything these monsters tried to do.

He left the cards on the floor, and activated the Phoenix Down.

He panicked when he saw the swirls of darkness lifting from the ground, forming the figures of five people and had to cover his nose. The stench of darkness made him nauseous. He had never been so close to such pure darkness, and the presence of it shook him to his very core.

Fully formed, they all collapsed to the ground, and Light worried if he had done something wrong while summoning the cards.

"W…what the hell happened?" asked a feminine voice, and Light looked at a blonde woman.

"It feels like…some kind of summoning," said a small figure. Light passed his eyes over all of them, noticing the tall ones (a big, muscled man, and a thin, lanky man), the short ones (the woman and the really small man) and one in the middle, with pink hair. That one looked back at him, and Light saw something in his eyes that reminded him of the Emperor.

"Sora…," he said. Light crossed his arms. The little energy he had put into the cards seemed to have brought them all very weakened. A good thing too, this could prevent a battle I which he would have to waste valuable energy. Better to not lose any more time.

"I have brought you all back from the dead, for I require your help."

The woman laughed.

"Help? The kid who killed us says he needs our help, like we were his toys. Say, will you kill us again once you don't need us anymore?" she asked. Light noticed the way she moved her fingers.

"No," he lied. "I'm here to propose something to you. You help me with what I need, and you get your life back."

"We're already alive. Too late to negotiate with that, don't you think, kid?"

"You are all very weakened. I could kill you all again with no problem right now and search for another way to solve my problem."

"Five against one? Kid, you've only gotten dumber."

By the time the woman's hand summoned the knife, Light already had his shield out and blocked her easily in less than a second. Too fast for any of them to see anything.

"W-what? You little bastard!" she got up, but the pink haired man stopped her.

"And stronger. You had no such speed when we fought."

Light nodded, then frowned when all of them stood on their feet.

"But you should still be aware that there's no chance of fighting us all. It was very reckless of you to do something like this, Sora."

"Do not underestimate me. I have warned you."

The biggest man took a step forward, and summoning a huge sword, tried to hit Light. The warrior jumped up on top of the sword and kicked the man in the face, sending him against the wall behind him. The woman summoned more knives and threw them at him while the pink haired man summoned a scythe.

"Wait!" Shouted the smallest man, and stood between Light and the others. "Nobody move!"

"What are you doing Zexion?" asked the woman, trying to sidestep him and attack Light.

The man named Zexion turned to Light.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Sora."

"You're not Sora."

"I am-"

"I know you're not Sora, stop lying. I know it. Your scent…you smell so much like him, and yet…No. I'm sure now. You're not Sora."

That stopped the Light. No use to keep lying, and if he wanted to get the help he needed, it would be better to just tell the whole story.

"…This is Sora's body."

"What do you mean?" asked the tall blonde man, observing him with a gaze that made Light feel even less human than he already was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken **

**Ch. 5**

**A/N: **Please keep in mind Terra's hair color. It will be important to the plot.

Terra fell on something hard. Crashed through it, in fact, and landed on something even harder; the ground.

She looked at a nearby door with the tired dizziness of someone who has lost consciousness too many times to care anymore. She felt betrayed. Chaos had torn them apart and it seemed as if Harmony didn't even care anymore.

More than the weight of the debris, she felt the weight of all the time that had started to catch up with her.

Slowly, her senses started to come back to her, and she remembered her friends and the things she had lost. Holding on to both she stood up and stumbled towards the door. Her hair had come lose and now fell around her face in greenish blonde locks.

She had the slight feeling that her hair wasn't supposed to be that color, but decided to focus all her energy on finding a way to get out of there, to find the others. Later she could worry about her hair degying her personal space/time continuum. The thought made her smile, more than that, it gave her a sense of grounding. She started to put things together, to see that this time she hadn't lost any more of her memories.

She limped her way out of the abandoned house where she'd crashed through the roof, hoping to find someone else.

Looking around she wasn't sure where she had fallen. This place didn't look like any part of the war world, but it changed so much and sometimes so fast, she could be anywhere. If only she'd had a potion on her, or anything…

Voices reached her, a female one, and the thought of getting caught weakened by the Cloud of Darkness or that witch Ultimecia made her hide around a corner.

A blonde man passed by at a brisk pace. A blonde man with very spiky hair.

"Cloud!" she shouted, and jumped to him, holding on to his shoulders. "Cloud! I can't believe I found you so fast! Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry lady, but I don't think I know you."

Terra's heart sank.

"Oh, no. No, don't tell me you've lost your memories of me…Perhaps it was too hopeful of me to…," she noticed his weird clothes and tattered red cape, but before she could say anything else, someone came running, calling out to Cloud. A dark haired woman dressed in black who halted when she saw Terra holding on to Cloud.

"Tifa-," startedCloud.

"Who is she?"

"I…don't know."

Terra worried, suddenly wondering just for how long she had laid half conscious on that building. What could have happened during that time?

"I…My name is…"

The ground between them exploded, Terra landed on top of Cloud.

"Poor little doll. Weak and tired and your best friend doesn't even know who you are?"

At the sound of that voice, Terra jumped to her feet, ignoring all pain. Tears fell down her eyes. She would hurt, but she wouldn't fall back. This she had learned from her friends. This she would show Kefka.

"A green haired girl and now a clown? Is this 'dress up crazy' day?" said the black haired girl, cracking her knuckles and taking a few steps forward. Too many. Terra knew by heart Kefka's attack range.

"Don't mess with me, girl!"

Kefka jumped, and Terra put all her energy into dashing towards the woman and push her away.

"Watch out!"

Kefka's wings hit her on the back full force, like so many times before. But the pain. This pain was different. It struck something deep in her.

"Now, now, don't be silly dear. You want to stand up and keep fighting? Like before? Too bad now your goddess is gone. For good this time. And without her, where will you get any power from?" The cloud pulled her up by the hair until their faces were a mere breath away. "Don't you see? You are NOTHING anymore."

Terra fell unconscious with a smile in her face.

The last thing she saw was the dark haired girl punching Kefka in the face.

#

With one hit Tifa sent the clown flying away from the girl.

"She needs help," she said, picking her up.

"I'll take her to the others in town. They'll help her."

Tifa steped away for him with the girl in her arms.

"I'll go with you."

"Tifa…"

"Let's go, before he comes back."

Cloud looked at the girl's wounds, and then to Tifa's determined gaze.

"Fine. Let's go."


End file.
